


A Good Inconvenience

by atinyinwonderland



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24323476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atinyinwonderland/pseuds/atinyinwonderland
Summary: You hear him singing during a stroll on the park.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Reader
Kudos: 15





	A Good Inconvenience

Aimlessly walking, bathing in the scent of flowers, feeling the cold breeze battle the warmth of the sun. That is how you met him.

You didn't know how long you had been strolling, chasing the sun rays that seeped through the newly blossomed branches of the cherry trees. Then you heard him. It was his voice the first thing you noticed.

He was singing a familiar song that you couldn't remember the name of, but found yourself mumbling the lyrics along. His voice made you wander outside the path, away from the trees and onto the riverbank, where you could hear him more clearly and see him, his back turned to you as the song went on.

The sun's warmth settled onto your skin the more you stood there, just listening, lost in that sweet melody.

You couldn't see his face, but you could picture his expression just by hearing the emotion in his voice. It was a sad song, a hopeful promise, though he made it sound devoid of any real hope, just devastating longing. It made you wonder who had broken his heart like that. Made you remember yours had been broken once too.

When the song ended, you gathered a little courage and walked up to him. But before you reached him, he turned around suddenly, frowning in confusion as he looked your way.

"How long have you been there?" he asked.

You could feel your cheeks blush, just like a child who'd been caught doing something they shouldn't.

"S-sorry" you said, clearing your throat. "I was passing by and I heard you singing. That was beautiful."

"Oh... thank you." His gaze quickly dropped to something in his hands, ears turning a deep shade of pink. That's when you spotted the camera in his hand and the tripod before him.

"Were you recording? Are you a youtuber or something?"

"I have a channel, yes. Though there are only a few videos in there."

"I'd like to see them!" You sounded a little bit too eager, but couldn't tell who of the two was more embarrassed. His eyes fixed onto you. "I mean... if you don't mind."

"Not at all, you just took me by surprise... you will find me by Choi Jongho OST."

"Thanks! Can't wait to hear this one again" you said, pointing at the camera. He smiled shaking his head.

"I'll have to record it again. Someone got into the shot halfway in." You felt your blush thriving, eyes widened in horror.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I didn't notice the camera, didn't know you were..."

"Hey, don't worry" he chuckled, "It was a good inconvenience. I'll include it as a blooper or something."

"Please, don't." The last thing you needed was your dumbfounded face turning into a meme. He nodded in agreement, a spark of interest in his eyes.

"Alright, but on one condition. Will you help me film again? If you're not in a hurry or anything."

"It's the least I can do I guess... and hearing you sing again wouldn't be that bad."

It wasn't.

If hearing Jongho's voice before had been mesmerising, seeing him as well was a whole other experience. You held tightly onto the camera as you watched him pour those lyrics out once more. This time, though, you could swear the feeling was different, his voice tinged with a little bit of hope.


End file.
